destino de un instituto
by hersheys.com
Summary: Bella esta en el grupo de chicos Punk del instituto con su mejor amigo Jasper ¿Qué pasara cuando los Cullen se muden a forks? ¿Se llevaran bien? ¿encontraran el amor o el odio? ExB JxA ExR
1. Chapter 1 vida normal

_**Bella esta en el grupo de chicos Punk del instituto ¿Qué pasara cuando los Cullen se muden a forks? ¿Se llevaran bien?**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephen Meyer**_

Destino en un Instituto

**CAPITULO 1**

**PROLOGO**

_DIA NORMAL_

_**ISABELLA**_

Sonó una alarma que supuse era de mi teléfono.

Era un día normal, mi hermana Rosalie pasa por mí para ir al instituto. Me estire con cuidado pues el día pasado me había dado un calambre por estirarme de más y no quería que pasara otra vez, siempre me había dicho Jasper que yo era un poco torpe.

Me levante y arrope la cama. Me di una ducha y me puse a cepillarme los dientes, después me puse unos jeans y una remera que me regalo Rose que estaba ajustada en la cintura.

Tome mi bolsa.

-¡Bella!-llamo rose desde abajo.

Me alarme ¿ya nos íbamos tan temprano?

Escuche como corría escaleras arriba y luego abría la puerta de mi cuarto una Rose con una respiración agitada y muy bien arreglada, tenia ese cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer incluso a mi me apenaba ponerme a su lado, aunque claro para hacerme sentir mejor decía que yo era mas delgada e inteligente.

-rápido Bella no podemos atrasarnos-me apuro con voz entrecortada, se detuvo y se recargo en el marco de la puerta y comenzó a acompasar su respiración.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte curiosa-es todavía temprano-admití viendo de reojo el reloj, si todavía hay tiempo.

-nuestro padre me ha dicho algo-dijo muy alterada, como si tratara de decirme pero la respiración le impedía soltar más palabras.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunte algo desesperada por su actitud, no decía nada y me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta y ¿si era algo malo?

-hay una nueva familia en el pueblo, tendremos nuevos vecinos en este desquiciado pueblo-aulló feliz.

Enarque la ceja ¿Por qué la emoción?; ella suele decir cuanto le aborrece estar en este lugar tan solitario y chismoso.

-¿y?-pregunte sin entender claramente la idea que ella quería que captara.

-hace mucho, demasiado diría yo, que no tenemos gente nueva-me explico como si fuera obvio.-podemos tener nuevos enemigos-me dijo emocionada-y hacer su vida una pestilencia-dijo muy muy animada.-a fin de cuentas a nadie le gusta vivir aquí, y por nadie me refiero a mi que es la única opinión que importa-dijo muy segura de si misma.

Enarque una ceja, solo mi a mi hermana le agradaba ser odiada y expresarse de esa forma tan ególatra.

-no quiero enemigos-admití cansada, ¿no era suficiente que me odiaran por juntarme con ella? ; no era muy bueno que nos marginaran pero lo que era de parte de Rose era completamente diferente, nunca se dejaba marginar, conseguía defenderse siempre, por ejemplo consiguiendo un lugar en medio de todo sin dejarse excluir y por si fuera poco, yo era arrastrada por ella y sin querer tampoco dejaba marginarme.

-vamos no pasara nada malo-rogo animada.

-no quiero peleas-discutí, no era pacifista pero no me gustaba pelear si no era realmente necesario, usualmente jamar estaba en problemas por que Jasper era un genio despareciéndonos de según el lo llamaba¨¨el lugar de los hechos¨¨ y al ultimo nadie tenia evidencia de que en verdad habíamos peleado o hecho alguna travesura, yo no era de esa clase de persona problemática, era mas solitaria y criptica, pero al tener de amigos al jugador no.1 de travesuras inteligentes y la chica mas ruda del instituto no tenia elección y siempre era un problema tener problemas de conciencia por cosas que tal vez exageraban de dolor y morbo, agradecía tener a Jasper de mi lado pues sin el hubiéramos sido descubiertas tantas veces que de seguro iríamos a una escuela especial para jóvenes problemáticos, por supuesto no era nuestra culpa que estuviéramos en una constante pelea con ¨¨las chicas populares¨¨ pues ellas siempre querían marginarnos y las encolerizaba que fuéramos rebeldes a su ¨¨estatus social¨¨ si por ellas fuera nuestra vida seria miserable y no conforme con ello, por supuesto Jasper es aunque me cuesta acertarlo es… _guapísimo_ y ellas siempre nos han odiado por no dejar que las chicas se acerquen a nuestro amigo, aunque lo mismo ocurre con los chicos que se acercan a Rose, pues ella solo es ruda con las chicas pues según nuestras reglas de grupo de mejores amigos al sexo opuesto se debe tratar con respeto pues si no tendríamos pinta de machorras o lesbianas y eso no me causaría gracia.

-para algo deben servir a las clases que vamos si eras buena en defensa personal-me echo en cara.

-es para defensa no ataque-dije tratando de sacar a la luz su casi inexistente lado amigable y bondadoso.

Por cierto nadie más que yo, mi mejor amigo y ella sabía lo de las clases de lucha y esas cosas peligrosas en Seattle

-si crees que les regalaremos unos bombones y un pastel con las letras ¨¨bienvenidos¨¨ estas equivocada y eres una aburrida-canturreo con su hermosa voz de tono de campanitas-pero bueno aun así te alistare para que vayas a ala escuela, traje algo de maquillaje que me mando mi tía de parís, quiero usarlo en tu cara morena-dijo emocionada.

-que bien me alegro-dije sonriendo por su cambio de idea-tu tía es increíble—la verdad no había conocido a su tía, Rose solía hablar con ella por teléfono y cada seis meses ir de viaje a visitarla pero a pesar de no conocer a su tía Maggie me agradaba su bondad con su sobrina, la única sobrina mujer.

Nuestras madres no eran las mismas, mi papa se había casado con su madre cuando el vivía en Paris, se divorciaron y mi padre se volvió a casar aunque no sabia que su ex esposa estaba embarazada. Pero ella murió cuando Rose nació, pero después de dos mes nací yo. Lo que son las cosas, Rose se vino a vivir con nosotros, pero después de un tiempo su tío se vino a vivir a Fords y ella fue a vivir con el, así que vivíamos en diferentes casas a pesar de todo seguíamos frecuentándonos siempre.

-lo se-dijo ella mientras me arrastraba a mi tocador y me sentaba y comenzaba con algo de maquillaje. ¿Para que quejarme? Prefería perder tiempo con ella a que ella llegara antes ala escuela y comenzara a amenazar a los pobres estudiantes nuevos, ahora sin conocerlos los compadecía.

-¿por que te vistes tan punk?-pregunto mirándome mal.

-es mi look no ser convencional-dije en defesa.

-bueno me agrada tu look, en especial el cuarto, pero eso no cambia que sea demasiado aterrador y solitario-¿alago?

Mi cuarto estaba pintado de azul claro, una cama con edredones negros, mi almohada gigantesca y rectangular de color azul, mi escritorio con mi laptop y algunos libros, el armario y la alfombra color negro, pero algunos cuadros de dibujos anime y cosas un poco macabras le daban a mi habitación un toque oscuro y macabro. Si, mi cuarto era pequeño en una casa de 2 pisos y toda la parte de arriba era para mi con Rose cuando se quedaba, esta casa tenia 4 cuartos, la sala de estar, el comedor, un cuarto para hacer la colada y 2 baños, una la ocupaban mis padres, otro donde se solía quedar mi hermana Rose cuando su tío iba para Londres por su trabajo, la otra habitación era de huéspedes pero a veces venia mi amigo Jasper y dejaba hay sus cosas cuando se quedaba a dormir.

-si eso pasa cuando no eres muy amigable y eres invisible en la sociedad, además de tener una hermana que quiere atacar a todos.-dije con algo de ironía.

-prefiero ser temida que amada-dijo con orgullo pero destilaba algo de tristeza.

Pocas personas eran importantes para Rosalie, yo sabía su secreto, su novio Royce King en el último año de secundaria la había intentado violar, ella fue suertuda por tener tanta fuerza y huir.

Flash back.

Estaba en mi cama mirando al techo de mi habitación con aire distraído. Escuche el sonido de mi móvil. Me levante y camine adormilada asía mi teléfono que estaba metido en mi mochila.

Conteste al 4to timbrazo.

-¿hola?-pregunte con voz cansada.

-Bella-dijo Rose sollozando y susurrando con voz asustada.

-¿Qué pasa rose?-pregunte preocupada al oír su voz quebrada.

Sollozo por lo bajo.

-necesito que me recojas-sorbió la nariz-tuve problemas con Royce y estoy a las afueras de Fords donde dice ¨¨bienvenido a Fords¨¨.

-voy saliendo para haya-dije rápido.

Ultimadamente yo y Rose no habíamos hecho mas que discutir pues no me agradaba que saliera con su novio y me dejara abandonada, pero cuando escuche su voz supe que me necesitaba y yo jamás le fallaría a mi mejor amiga, o mi única amiga.

Corrí afuera de mi habitación y en segundos ya estaba yo en mi garaje, ¡genial mi amigo Jasper se había llevado la picap! Tome la moto de mi hermano y la encendí saliendo como rayo asía la carretera. Maneje tan deprisa que me sorprendí, podía oír mi corazón latir con fuerza.

Cuando llegue a mi destino me quede boquiabierta…

Rosalie estaba con el ojo morado y la ropa rasgada. Su minifalda rota y sin su usual chaqueta, temblaba de frio recercada fieramente al poste. Cuando me miro se acerco a mí y yo la abrase. Comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Estaba asustada.

Rose comenzaba a utilizar una ropa muy licenciosa pues al ser novia de un chico popular tenían esa costumbre todos esos chicos.

-lo siento fui tan estúpida-dijo entre lagrimas.

-cálmate todo va a estar bien, no llores ya estoy aquí-la consolé.

Después de calmarse un poco y echar a perder mi camisa con sus lagrimas.

-lamento no haber traído la picap-me disculpe-Jasper se la ha llevado y solo estaba la moto.-

Soltó una risa amarga.

-no te preocupes, gracias por estar conmigo-me sonrió y le puse mi casco, me quite mi camisa de arriba quedándome con una de tirantes y comencé a secarle las lagrimas y cobijarla con mis usuales camisetas grandes o en este caso la camiseta que me regalo Jasper.-

-gracias-susurro con voz ronca-gracias por todo hermanita…

Fin flash back

Nadie mas que yo se entero de las cosas que pasaron, Rose se culpaba constantemente por haberme abandonado y yo siempre la calmaba, ella me había hecho fuerte y juntas podíamos contra todo y todos, nunca nos separábamos, incluso cuando mis padres se iban de vacaciones ella se quedaba en casa conmigo y Jasper, me alegraba que mis padres la dejaran estar conmigo a solas claro que no tenia una gran relación con mis padres pero aun así siempre soportaban los mimos de su hija menor, yo.

Después de que me preparara Rose para ir al instituto quede con unos Jeans que me favorecían bastante, una remera negra y una chaqueta de cuero, Rose me puso algo de maquillaje negro extra. Mi cabello lo deje en risos a mí alrededor.

-estoy a dieta-dijo Rose suspirando-necesito permanecer en forma-admitió-así que como eres mi hermana iremos mas tiempo a las clases de defensa o algo así, solo desayunaremos un yogurt-dijo extendiéndome la botella.

Fruncí el ceño, yo si tenía hambre.

-pero…-me queje, ella me corto.

-ahora vámonos-dijo arrastrándome asía la puerta de entrada mi casa.

Suspiramos y salimos, subí a su descapotable convertible rojo.

-primero que nada-dije antes de que encendiera el auto-, no quiero que seas tan-dude ¿Cuál era la palabra para describirla?-ruda, seria muy infantil querer golpear a alguien enseguida-aconseje-mejor los ignoramos lo mas que podamos o somos indiferentes.

Suspiro.

-tienes razón, lo siento creo que solo estoy algo entusiasta-admitió-debemos ser indiferentes, pero si hay chicos guapos no te pongas primaveral-advirtió.

Bufe

-¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?-pregunte molesta.

La verdad éramos muy precavidas con quien se juntaban con nosotras, usualmente hacer amigos terminaba en problemas.

-siempre hay una primera vez, y además vi que te ablandaste con el muchacho Black-observo.

La verdad me sentía atraída por mi compañero divertido de trigonometría pero yo nunca creí en el amor así que a veces me sentía extraña a su lado.

Ella comenzó a conducir asía el instituto

-es divertido-admití.

Detuvo el auto en seco.

Me estampe contra el asiento dando un jadeo.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto mirándome boquiabierta.

-no lo se-admití confundida por su freno.

Ella parecía estar saturada de emociones, al final acelero sin decir nada, aunque no dijera nada sabia que temía por mi, ella tuvo su mala jugada en el amor y sea como sea se preocupaba demasiado.

-no voy a intentar nada-admití firme-no quiero chicos en mi vida, todo lo que necesito es a Jasper que es nuestro amigo-admití.

La verdad Jasper casi vivía en mi casa, salvo hoy que tuvo problemas con sus padres y lo único que podíamos ir a hacer era recogerlo para llevarlo al instituto.

¡RECOGERLO!

-¡OLVIDAMOS A JASPER!-grite preocupada.

-JASPER-me coreo Rose antes de cambiar de dirección de unas volanteadas y subir la velocidad.-dios santo, lo había olvidado, que estúpida soy-dijo alterándose un poco

Después de una carrera a su casa encontramos a Jasper frunciendo el ceño de brazos cruzados recargado en el árbol de manzanas que estaba afuera de su casa.

Cuando nos vio subió al auto con aire tranquilo.

-se supone pasarían por mi ase como 20 minutos-dijo serio.

-lo siento-me disculpe-rose me despisto con lo de los nuevos de Fords y te olvidamos-admití y luego sonreí-bueno me acorde de ti, así que técnicamente te olvido Rose-me defendí.-

Rose rodo los ojos.

-a Bella le gusta Black- soltó Rose.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jasper mirándome mal.

-solo dije que era divertido-corregí.

-no me agrada Black -admitió Jasper.-es muy alegre, creo que me da asco estar cerca de ese aura emocional-dijo antes de sentir un escalofrió.

-no me gusta, pero si tienen problema con ello podrías fingir que estamos saliendo y esas cosas-admití.

La verdad no tenia mucho en contra del amor, salvo que yo no me quería enamorar, se me hacia algo débil y yo imaginarme caminar de la mano con alguien me daban nauseas. Si creía en el amor, sabia que era verdadero pero no creía que me pasase nunca a mí.

-suena bien-dijo Rose sonriendo.

-esta bien-dijo Jasper y a se acerco estirándose asía enfrente y acariciando mi mejilla.-no me gusta que la pequeña salga con muchachos, lo impediré mientras pueda, sino al rato me roban a mi mejor amiga-me mimo.

-ignorare lo que dijiste-dijo Rose fingiendo estar afectada.

-¿Por qué estabas fuera de tu casa?-pregunte curiosa cambiando de tema a uno que no entendía.

-mis padres tomaron un avión a Paris-explico.

-¿te quedaras solo?-pregunte curiosa, no entendía sus papas nunca le dejaban solo.

-dije que me quedaría en tu casa-admitió-hablare con tus padres de eso, después del instituto.-

Sonreí.

-¡si!-dije animada-te quedaras en mi casa-fingí estar contenta.

-que efusiva-observo.

Mi sonrisa cayo dejando ver mi semblante indiferente muy propio de mi actitud y estado de ánimo común.

-se supone que somos pareja-admití-se supone que debería ponerme ´´efusiva´´-hice comillas con los dedos.

El y Rose rieron al unido.

-esto va a hacer tan divertido-predijo Rose-por cierto Jasper nada de ser extremadamente buena onda con los nuevos-advirtió Rose.

-pero no tengo amigos, me tomaran por marica por juntarme con mujeres-se quejo.

Suspire.

-los amigos no son siempre necesarios, las amigas si-me burle.

-a demás di que te hacemos strippers por ser nuestro único amigo-aconsejo Rose-si somos mujeres debes decir algo como eso, así en vez de decirte gay dirán que eres asombroso-

-mm… tiene sentido-sopeso.

Íbamos llegando al instituto.

Rose acelero ganando un lugar cerca de la entrada y provocando que quemara llanta el auto que planeaba estacionarse hay. Jasper y yo nos aferramos al asiento.

-si-dijo Rose sonriendo.

-sigue así de infantil Rose y crearas un mal karma- dijo Jasper tomando su mochila y bajándose del auto, lo que me sorprendió fue que me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar. Me ruborice, que lindo era Jasper cuando se lo proponía.

Me acerque a el y murmure un 'gracias´´.

-no he tenido novia desde hace años-admitió mientras nos dirigíamos asía la puerta.

Recordé que Rose había peleados con la ex-novia de Jasper y habían terminado sin mas.

-sigues pensando ¿que encontraras a la chica perfecta?-pregunte enarcando la ceja.

-tu y Rose son mis chicas perfectas-me sonrió-tal vez termine con alguna de ustedes-admitió encogiéndose de hombros.-todo puede pasar.-

Me encantaba estar con Jasper y Rose, ambos éramos como hermanos.

-será encantador-admití, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos y algunos nos miraban y murmuraban cosas.- me gustaría ser la señora Winlock-bromee.

-aw...; me encanta se ven tan bonitos juntos-dijo Rose fingiendo limpiarse una lagrima.

-demasiado sentimentalismo-dije con un suspiro.

-hay viene Black-susurro Rose.

Jasper puso sus manos en mi cintura.

Rose se echo a reír.

-que vergüenza-me queje.

Note que atrás de el venían 2 chicos, estaban muy guapos, uno era alto de ojos verdes, musculoso, cabello color cobrizo y muy alto. El de alado era mucho mas alto, cabello negro rizado mas musculoso y tenia unos preciosos hoyuelos.

-por dios-dijo Rose boquiabierta-me esta dando calor-dijo Rose dándose aire con la mano.

Le di un codazo y ella me miro sonriente.

Mi vista quedo hecha trisas cuando Black se puso frente a mí.

-hola Bella-dijo sonriente.

-hola-dije con indiferencia.

-te vez hermosa-admitió con timidez.

-gracias-

Ah…. que lindo se veía así.

Se escucho la bocina y acto seguido la voz del director presentado por la señora Cope.

-_buenos días estudiantes, las clases de la primera y segunda hora serán canceladas, disfruten su tiempo libre sin hacer o incomodar a los demás, mantengan el ambiente tranquilo, repito, solo las 2 primeras clase._

-si-dijo Jasper-¿chicas que hacemos?-pregunto

-un café no estaría mal-roge.

La verdad amaba el café y el chocolate, eso era mi cielo, mi increíble felicidad.

Ahora solo teníamos que descansar.

Nada podía incomodarme en este excelente día normal.

…


	2. Chapter 2 nueva vida

**CAPITULO 2**

_NUEVA VIDA_

_**EDWARD**_

Estaba muy cansado, la nueva casa estaba muy grande, gracias a que mi padre podría trabajar en Seattle y en Fords al mismo tiempo nos habíamos mudado al pequeño pueblo, debo decir que no estaba muy emocionado con la idea, agradecía no tener una relación amorosa en el momento de que tomaran la decisión de mudarnos. Mi padre ahora podría trabajar más fácilmente, lo cual nos daba felicidad a todos.

-Edward ven a ayudarme-dijo mi primo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Por supuesto que mi familia no era muy normal, mis padres murieron cuando era niño se llamaban Edward y Elizabeth Mansen, fui a vivir con unos padres adoptivos que no pudieron tener hijos por cuestiones que nunca mencionaron, se llamaban Aro y Suplicia Platt hay también estaba mi hermana gemela, que al igual que yo éramos huérfanos y ahora los hijos adoptivos, no conforme con eso ellos murieron cuando yo y mi hermana cumplimos los 8 años de edad, por supuesto nos dolió demasiado, murió nuestro primer padre adoptivo, mi madre después de la muerte de su esposo comenzó a enfermarse, las incontables depresiones que tuvo, inclusive muchísimo estrés la dejaron irreconocible y nos fuimos a vivir con su hermana Esme y su esposo Carlise Cullen, ellos tienen tres hijos que eran: Emmett era muy bueno con nosotros tenia nuestra misma edad, muy inmaduro pero nos agradaba, su hermana pequeña Jane que era muy seria y diabólica, sin duda nunca pudo llevarse bien con nadie de la familia, era lo contrario a Emmett que siempre estaba de buen humor, su Hermano gemelo Alec era muy serio, agradable pero muy aburrido, prefería quedarse sentado a divertirse, fue algo imprudente y perdía los estribos si estaba muy presionado, no era agradable cuando se enojaba pues siempre era observador y sacaba todos tus defectos a la luz, muy hiriente sin duda. Alice y yo tardamos unos meses en estar 100% tranquilos, siempre cuido de mi hermanita Alice, ella lo es todo para mi, la verdad Suplicia se mudo a Grecia y hace muchos años que no sabemos nada de ella, puedo decir que yo y Alice hemos sido mas felices desde que estamos bajo el cuidado de los Cullen, me alegra tener un padre y una madre después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

-aun no termino yo de desempacar Emmett-me queje mirándolo obvio.

-pero que injusticia-oímos a la pequeña Alice chillar desde su habitación que era la mas lejana.

Nos fuimos a su alcoba.

Nos asomamos discretamente, nuestra Hermana estaba con las manos en las caderas mirando a su armario con una fulminación de mirada muy típica de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Emmett entrando.

Ella hizo un adorable puchero y señalo al hueco en su pared que se llama armario como si esperase que lo regañáramos.

-hay no cabe ni la mitad de mi ropa-se quejo fingiendo estar herida.

Me fije en toda la ropa que estaba por todas partes, los sostenes estaban en su mini sillón y algunas prendas que no supe distinguir.

-hay un sótano y un ático-dije suspirando por su berrinche-mete hay tus cosas.

Ella suspiro frunciendo el ceño.

Emmett y yo solíamos cuidarla demasiado, al ser la única hermanita y la mas inexperta tuvimos que ayudarla con todas sus cosas de mujercitas, cuando hablo de todo hablo de absolutamente TODO, estaba seguro que yo y Emmett sabíamos mas cosas de lo que les pasaba a las niñas de lo que queríamos saber, en especial por que Alice siempre nos pedía ayuda y era demasiado inocente para avergonzarse con nosotros y por supuesto los primeros años con los Cullen Alice no tenia la suficiente confianza con Esme para preguntarle ciertas cosas que pasaban y por supuesto a mi me chantajeaba para que de una forma u otra consiguiera lo que quería saber aun si tenia que preguntarle a la propia Esme.

-¿me dan otro mueble?-pregunto mirándonos inocente-mi ropa interior no cabe en ese pequeño cajón, si aplasto mis sujetadores luego se hacen muy incomodos.-nos miro suplicante

Yo y Emmett suspiramos, ya había pasado el tiempo en que nos incomodábamos por que Alice daba demasiada información.

Me acerque a la pila de ropa interior que había y note que algunas prendas eran muy pequeñas aun para mi hermanita, Alice se encariñaba a veces tanto por la ropa que no la tiraba aun si le quedaba ajustada.

-Alice alguno de estos conjuntos interiores son muy pequeños, vas a tirar mucha ropa que ya te queda pequeña-dije con suavidad.

-pero si apenas tengo suficiente-se quejo.

-Edward te llevara a comprar mas de tu talla-dijo Emmett mirándola tratando de permanecer sin ruborizarse.

-y Emmett nos acompañara-incluí pues se notaba que solo me quería echar la bronca a mi.

-¡si!-dijo Alice emocionándose y aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

-esto es tan extraño-dije poniendo mi mano en mi rostro, ya no podía avergonzarme de acompañar a mi hermana a comprar sus ´´cosas´´.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto entrando Esme con Carlise pisándole los talones.

-nada-dijo Emmett parándose de un salto pues había estado sentado en el sofá.

-mañana Eddie y Emmy me llevaran a comprar ropa y cosas de mujeres-admitió Alice sin disimular.

Note el rubor de nuestros padres y su sonrisa de uno burlón y otra orgullosa.

-que bien-dijo Esme-pero Alice tus hermanos ya están grandes no puedes seguir obligándolos a acompañarte a comprar tus cosas-aconsejo Esme con voz maternal.

Emmett y yo nos miramos sonrientes.

-pero Esme yo no quiero ir sola y tu estas trabajando, además ellos no tiene ningún problema-aseguro-de todas maneras no quieren que su hermana Vaya sola sin poder conducir y pudiendo tener algún tipo de problema solita ¿no?-pregunto la muy malvada viéndonos inocente-¿no?-insistió Alice, Emmett y yo asentimos rindiéndonos- también recuerden que cuando se casen y su esposa se enferme o algo tendrán que hacerlo ustedes también-se defendió.

Tenía razón, aunque preferí no decir nada.

-no hay problema Alice-dije yo encogiéndome de hombros-pero cuando yo tenga que ir a comprar algunas cosas que compran los hombres tu nos acompañaras incluso si Emmett quiere esos bóxer raros que brillan en la oscuridad-advertí.

-hey ¿Qué tiene que quiera unos?-pregunto viéndome feo Emmett

Me encogí de hombros sin querer ofender su escasa inteligencia usual.

-hermanos os amo demasiado-dijo Alice con un acento Español que había aprendido viendo la televisión.-mañana iremos al instituto-recordó mas apacible.

-iremos todos-dijo Emmett bostezando-me iré a dormir.-anuncio estirándose y encaminándose a la puerta-buenas noches Familia Corleone.- (Corleone es una familia mafiosa de una película llamada ¨¨el padrino¨¨) Emmett es un poco raro y es normal que desconozcan por que dice ciertas cosas.

-buenas noches-murmuramos todos por lo bajo.

Yo me levante y suspire, me sentía cansado y tenia ganas de bostezar.

-familia, buenas noches-dije levantándome de la cama-buenas noches enana-dije despeinando a mi hermanita menor.

-buenas noches-murmuraron cansados.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto comencé a dispersar mis cosas y acomodarlas a una velocidad muy elevada, en media hora mi recamara estaba presentable y con mi estilo marcado en todos lados. Me recosté en mi cama con gesto pensativo. No me consideraba alguien muy atractivo, popular y rico, pero en mi pasado instituto era lo único que todos veían, siempre he tenido muy bien el principio de empezar de cero, ahora todo seria diferente, ya no planeaba estar cegado por la atención que me daban las chicas ni la envidia que causaba usualmente en los demás jóvenes o compañeros de clase; planeaba ser mas indiferente mantenerme a distancia.

Oí como giraban el picaporte.

-Edward-se oyó la suave y somnolienta voz de Alice.

-¿que pasa?-pregunte mientras me giraba y veía a mi hermanita tallarse los ojos y con su pijama de conejitos inclusive esas pantuflas de conejo de color morado.

-tengo sueño pero todavía me falta acomodar bastante ropa y no quiero que se maltrate si la pongo en el suelo, ¿puedo dormir contigo?-pregunto en voz baja y con suavidad.

-si, no ahí problema- accedí levantando las cobijas.

-acomodaste todo rápido hermanito-alago adormilada.

Me encogí de hombros, ella arrastro los pies hasta mi cama y se acurruco asiéndose un ovillo y suspiro cansada, estaba tan fatigado por todo que decidí apagar la lámpara y dormirme a su lado

…

Escuche a puerta abrirse.

-hermano mayor-canturreo la voz de Alice con su entusiasmo gradualmente alto.

Solté un quejido en respuesta.

Hoy no había tiempo para quedarme en cama 5 minutos mas como usualmente hacia, debía levantarme.

-párate Eddie-canturreo la voz burlona de Emmett-di que no te despertó a ti la duende, es una pequeña escuincla revoltosa.-se quejo.

Bostece y me levante con lentitud acostumbrándome a la luz y a las voces de mis hermanos que ahora me provocaban dolor de cabeza.

-ya voy-me di cuenta-¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?-pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-buenos días a ti también-dijo Emmett sacando la lengua infantilmente.

-buenos días-dije al fin y me levante dirigiéndome a mi baño.

Una vez que estuve de pie, erguido me estire bostezando, levantándome del sopor.

-es increíble que ya no tengamos que compartir el baño con Emmett-dijo animada Alice.

Por supuesto la casa tenia 3 baños, uno estaba en el piso de abajo que lo usaban mis padres y las visitas, el del segundo piso que era usado por mi y Alice y el de debajo de las escaleras para ir al techo que era de Emmett y era mas pequeño.

-un alivio si me lo preguntas-dije yo sonriéndole a la mirada indignada de Emmett.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-pregunto el frunciéndonos el ceño.

-tal vez que la pasta de dientes la dejabas abierta y se desperdiciaba, o que cuando te rasurabas dejabas el baño todo mugriento y sucio incluyendo las toallas-dijo Alice muy segura de si misma.

Desde que los hermanos de Emmett se habían ido a Londres a unas clases especiales hace 2 años las cosas habían cambiado, habíamos madurado un poco o eso creía, aunque a mis demás hermanos no les importara eran mas distantes, a veces creo que Alec y Jane son mas gemelos que Emmett y Alec. Emmett es mas infantil y desde que se fueron mis otros dos hermanos a estado mas cercano a nosotros y es casi como que no existieran sus otros hermanos. Aunque después de que se marcharon Emmett se quedo mas solo pues el siempre solía estar mas con sus hermanos verdaderos biológicos que conmigo y Alice aunque yo y mi hermanita siempre fuimos mas apegados que con los demás.

-exageran-dijo Emmett-pero ahora que nuestro primer día de clase debemos llegar temprano y conocer lindas chicas.-

Rodé los ojos.

-y ustedes ni se les ocurra hacer lo mismo que el año pasado o juro que no dejare que ninguna persona del sexo opuesto se les acerque-amenazo con voz muy autoritaria y dura.

El año pasado Alice fue muy perseguida por los chicos que intentaban ligarla pero yo y Emmett nos encargamos personalmente de cada uno de los chicos para que no se les ocurriera hacer cosas con mi hermana pequeña, Alice sin duda vivió en sospecha pues de pronto se vio demasiada desapercibida y no le gustaba pasar desapercibida, por supuesto nosotros negamos cualquier cosa que ella sospechara pero al final supongo que los supo.

-no te preocupes duende-dijo Emmett acercándose y revolviéndole el cabello-no pasara nada forzado-dijo el muy seguro y pacifico.

-debo alistarme, así que adiós-dije señalando la puerta.

Ellos asintieron.

-así son cuando crecen-dijo Emmett con voz maternal fingida.

Fruncí el ceño.

-debo estar lista y ni siquiera me he pintado las uñas-se quejo.

Suspiramos al unido.

Se suponía que el que Alice estuviera rodeada de hermanos la aria algo masculina por lo que ella asía una lista de cosas que hacen las chicas y trataba de seguirla aunque a veces si era un poco brusca para ser una mujercita. Aunque claro las cosas acaban por ser diferentes y me he encargado personalmente de no ponerme un poco marica pues Alice a veces experimentaba sus mascarillas en mi cara, a veces lo hace pues te deja la piel suavecita pero aun así trato de no seguirle el juego pues ella es algo extraña.

-en 30 minutos nos vamos-advertí-así que no te vayas a pasar la vida en el espejo y poniéndote esa basura-la regañe.

-¿basura? Se llama maquillaje y por si no lo sabias tus novias anteriores también lo usaban-me recrimino.

Siempre a la defensiva.

-me da igual, ahora ve apúrate a cambiarte y no seque que hagan las mujeres-dije molesto por sacar a mis ex novias.

Ella sonrió.

-adiosito hermano mayor-canturreo.

-¡hey! Yo soy mayor-se quejo infantilmente Emmett.

-error-dijo sarcástica-HERMANOS MAYORES INEPTOS-dijo con voz grave.

Los ignore y entre al baño olvidándome de ellos y poniéndome listo para ser aceptado en la sociedad.

…

Pov**. Isabella**

El café estaba riquísimo podía sentir su exquisito sabor en mi boca y esto era el cielo.

-¿quieres otro?-pregunto Jasper que estaba a mi lado.

-si-dije poniéndole ojitos suplicantes.

-ya se le subió la cafeína-dijo Rose seria como siempre.

Ya que estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela, se cerraba en horarios de clases, el señor Banner reunió fondos para poner una cafetería con panes y estaba el comedor también pero la cafetería era lo mejor del mundo.

-ni que fuera alcohol-dije bufando por su mala observación.

-hay vienen los nuevos-susurro por lo bajo Jasper.

Tome mi mochila y busque un espejo para verlos por el reflejo. No pude evitar dar un pequeño jadeo y guarde el espejo con rapidez que no conocía.

-¡$(/"!-dijo Rose embobada.

-Rose no babees-dije seria y Jasper sonrió un poco.

No solíamos reírnos o sonreír, cuando queríamos estallar a carcajadas solo dábamos una pequeña sonrisita, éramos mas indiferentes pues no queríamos ser tomados a broma y éramos serios como punk gracias a mi petición, a si que lo convencional era reírse y bromear pero nosotros asíamos lo contrario, nos heríamos con palabras o eso tratábamos siendo siempre lo contrario a lo convencional, tratándonos con dureza y eso nos asía ser mas fuertes al saber tratar los insultos que a veces nos daban o los chismes de nosotros, todos habíamos sufrido de alguna manera al ser débiles y dejarnos herir y eso siempre se nos quedo grabado así que casi siempre éramos fríos, nuestras muestras de afecto eran casi nulas, una vez Rose y yo nos abrasamos por algo y se nos quedaron viendo raro pues no éramos afectuosos, nuestros padres no se quejaban éramos educados y no solíamos cometer boberías como los idiotas de nuestros compañeros de clase.

Ella miro a su café controlando su expresión.

-son guapos-admití apretando mis labios para no sonreír.

-sonaría muy marica si lo digo yo-dijo Jasper y yo sonreí ahogando una risita que quería salir.

Note de reojo que la chica de estatura baja fue a pedir cafés y pago, tenía un aspecto de duendecillo pero como campanita fina pequeña y linda. Un pequeño fideo. Los chicos eran musculosos altos uno de ojos color café y el cobrizo y la chica de ojos verdes.

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa a nuestro lado que estaba muy cerca tal vez éramos las mesas mas cercas de todo el establecimiento escolar. Notamos que nosotros nos sobraban 1 silla y a ellos 2.

La chica volvió con sus cafés y nosotros disimulando bien nos vimos a los ojos diciéndonos todo lo que pensábamos, éramos tan unidos que era como si usáramos telepatía, siempre sabíamos nuestras ideas obviamente desde que nos conocimos nos aviamos agradado, éramos algo fríos pero juntos algo cálidos.

-hola, bienvenidos al instituto, soy la jefa del comité de disciplina y la tesorera-saludo esa vocecilla femenina presuntuosa obviamente la presuntuosa popular Tania Denali con sus discípulas estúpidas Irina y Kate siguiéndola, note sus miradas coquetas.-soy Tania y ellas son mis hermanas Irina y Kate.

-hola-saludo el enorme oso, el chico corpulento y enorme que parecía armario-soy Emmett, mis hermanos Edward y Alice.

-¿podemos sentarnos?-pregunto Kate dándole una miradita coqueta a Emmett.

-claro-dijo sonriendo Emmett.

Tania puso su mano en la silla de nuestra mesa para tomarla. Note que era la única silla que estaba vacía en todo el establecimiento.

Sentí la mano de Jasper en mi muslo y lo apretó suavemente.

Rose fue mas rápida y como estaba la silla en medio de ella y Jasper de la mesa redonda, puso su pierna encima de la silla impidiendo que la moviera. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre ellas, cuando hablo de todos me refiero a todos los que estábamos en el establecimiento, todos conocían nuestra enemistad. Y por supuesto podía ver que muchos murmuraban y miraban atentos.

Tania miro a Rose molesta.

-esta ocupada-dijo Rose.

! ! Que divertido! Podía saborear la tención en el lugar.

-esta vacía-dijo Tania molesta y fulminándola con la mirada

-yo no la veo vacía-dijo Jasper siempre con una respuesta para todo y lanzando su mochila a la silla.

Mire a Tania con indiferencia.

-es solo una silla no la están ocupando-dijo sin contener su tono enfadado.

-esta apartada-dijo Rose mirándose su perfecta manicura.-va a venir alguien-dijo Rose sin mirarla con su voz tan calmada pero burlona.

La verdad Tania no era fea, pero no me gustaba que usaba demasiado maquillaje, sus ropas eran siempre muy cortas y su cabello estaba pintado rubio pues creo era castaña o güera, sus ojos eran color miel pero con pocas pestañas, sus manos eran muy delicadas, sus hermanas era una mayor y otra menor eran muy parecidas podrían pasar por trillizas, todas se asían los mismos arreglos, peinados y se vestían parecido pero tenían un carácter muy explosivo y las sacaban de sus casillas con suma facilidad.

Tania traía dos vasos de café en su mano y dejo caer uno empapando el pantalón de Rose. Rose soltó un suave quejido aguantándose el dolor del café caliente quemándole, no podíamos darnos el lujo de llorar por algo tan patético como eso. Rose tomo su café lista para tirárselo Tania iba a huir pero Jasper le puso el pie sabiendo lo que haría y esta cayo tirando el café y mojándose toda y salpicando a el pantalón del chico de cabellos cobrizos y también al costoso jeans de Jasper

Se oyó el grito de Tania y su quejido de dolor. Tania estaba toda empapada.

-esta caliente-se quejo lloriqueando.

-con razón sale humo-dije por lo bajo que nomas nos escucharon ellos.

-vámonos-susurro Jasper.

Jasper se levanto tomando su mochila y Rose igual.

-la silla ya no esta ocupada-dijo con voz monótona y fría sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Salieron del establecimiento cuando los señores que se encargaban del lugar iban a ayudarla saliendo de la barra. Que listos, si se quedaban de seguro estaríamos en problemas. Me levante y note la mirada de los tres chicos en mí esperando supongo a que hiciera algo parecido a Rose o Jazzy mientras las amigas de Tania me miraban fulminándome con la mirada.

Salí del lugar y saque mi móvil llamando a Jasper.

-hola amor-saludo la voz de Jasper fría pero se notaba ¿alegre?

-hola, ¿Dónde estas?-pregunte curiosa.

-en el baño de hombres-admitió irónico.

-¿Qué haces hay?-pregunte confundida-¿Dónde esta Rose?

-lo que hacen los hombres en el baño y Rose fue a recoger algunas cosas al casillero.-se rio entre dientes-vine a lavar mi pantalón pues esta lleno de café, queda media hora para volver a clase-admitió.

-¿Cómo esta el pantalón?-pregunte mientras me dirigía asía el estacionamiento, Rose había dejado sus llaves en mi mochila.

-mal, por a serla tropezar y tirar el café tuve que salpicarme de su café y se ve muy mal, e tratado de arreglarlo mojándolo pero ahora ando muy mojado del pantalón-admitió.

Se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-Rose tiene una secadora en su automóvil te la llevo en unos minutos-dije apresurando mi paso asía el auto.

-te espero novia mía-dijo irónico antes de colgar.

Puse los ojos en blanco y llegue al auto quitando la alarma para entrar.

…

Después de 3 minutos estaba frente al baño de hombres.

Mire a mi alrededor viendo si alguien me veía pero, estaba vacío todo el pasillo, entre.

Había entrado varias veces al baño de hombres siempre con Jasper, varias veces para escondernos pero era secreto de estudiantes que entráramos a ambos baños claro con invitación.

Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi oí un jadeo mientras cerraba con seguro.

Voltee y vi al muchacho de cabellos cobrizos creo se llamaba Edward según dijo su hermano. El estaba mojando su pantalón con sus manos en su muslo izquierdo y se encontraba sentado en el amplio y largo lavadero color carbón.

Me miraba con ojos abiertos, seguro jamás había visto una chica en el baño de hombres.

Le mire, si estuviera aquí rose me diría ´´ ¡esta buenísimo!´´

-eh…-no logro articular nada coherente se notaba realmente impresionado y con algo de ¿miedo?

-¿esta un chico rubio aquí?-pregunte siendo completamente directa.

Abrió la boca para decir algo…

-hola preciosa-saludo Jasper saliendo de uno de los baños con el pantalón mojado y todo feo.

Enarque una ceja.

Edward parecía muy incomodo.

-¿Dónde hay un conector de luz?-pregunte

-¿no deberías saberlo tu?-pregunto Jasper enarcando una ceja, probablemente debería saberlo pues había venido muchas veces aquí.

-creo que me voy-dijo poniéndose de pie el guapo muchacho de ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte confundida -tienes todo… -señale a su pantalón que no tenía un buen estado, además mientras pudiera comérmelo con los ojos no me vendría mal su compañía.

Suspiro pesadamente.

-traje una secadora-dije amablemente sacando la secadora roja de Rose.

-yo quiero secarme primero-se quejo Jasper arrebatándome la secadora y conectándola a la luz.

-supongo que quieren estar solos-dijo Edward con un poco de incomodidad.

No era el tipo de gente que entraba a los baños a tener sexo o ese tipo de encuentros que había sorprendido a Tania y otras chicas y que me habían causado daños emocionales.

-de echo mi novia y yo queremos privacidad-dijo Jasper sin mirarnos y encendiendo la secadora y extendiendo el pantalón.

Cuando Edward escucho eso casi vuela a la puerta pero me interpuse en su camino el trato de rodearme pero le detuve poniendo mis manos en su brazo y sin querer pude sentir su calidez y fuerza.

-no habla enserio-dije rodando los ojos-ven no puedes salir así-dije tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo suavemente asía los baños.

-no hay problema ense- serio, si quieren estar solos lo com- prendo –tartamudeo parecía realmente incomodo.

-si sales con esos pantalones en ese estado-los señale-probablemente mueras-admití aunque pensándolo bien lo tenia tomado de la mano y el era muy sexy.-además no planeo ponerme estúpida con Jasper-admití.

-pero-el seguía incomodo.

-déjalo marcharse-dijo Jaspes aun secando su pantalón.

-el chico no sabe nada-me queje enarcando la ceja, yo no era como Rose o el que dañaban la vida de las personas para satisfacción propia-probablemente si lo miran así las chicas se abalanzaran sobre el y será la persona mas patosa del instituto-di mi punto de vista.

-como quieras-dijo Jasper aun sin mirarme-¿a que te refieres con ¨¨ponerme estúpida¨¨?-pregunto curioso

-me refiero a la acción de esas personas zombis que son muy cursis-dije fingiendo un escalofrió-y muy románticas.

Jasper murmuro un ¨¨uhm¨¨…

-ahora tu-me dirigí a mi acompañante que me miraba curioso y sorprendido-ve a quitarte los pantalones y me los pasas-dije sin tomarle importancia.

-no creo que-le corte

-si no lo haces entre yo y Jasper te fajaremos hasta la muerte y te enterraremos en el bosque-dije con voz monótona y fría.

El suspiro y entro al baño. A veces utilizaba la agresividad de Rose sin querer.

-que ruda, y pensé que Rose daba miedo-comento Jasper sin mirarme como si le fuera aburrido.

-lo que es no tener nada que hacer-dije con tono aburrido-he caído tan bajo-dije fingiendo horror-ahora ayudo a principiantes a no ser objeto de burla-dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos suspirando-Rosalie me matara.-admití con un suspiro.

-hazle algo malo al chico y te perdonada Rose-dijo Jasper secando el pantalón.

-sigo aquí-dijo Edward desde el baño y poniendo su pantalón por encima de la puerta.

-tienes razón-accedí a Jasper y tome el pantalón.-podría robarle sus pantalones-admití.

-¡no!-dijo Edward desde adentro del baño-por favor no lo hagas-rogo.

Yo y Jasper reímos un poco antes de ponernos serios y malvados.

-no lo hare con una condición-dije jugueteando con el pantalón.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto tenso-¿quieres dinero? ¿Cuanto?

Jasper rodo los ojos y se levanto ya había secado su pantalón.

-primero-dijo Jasper-si te preguntan sobre lo que paso en la cafetería no dirás nada, no nos acusaras ni nada parecido, o hare de tu vida un infierno-advirtió con suavidad Jasper.

-y quiero una foto-interrumpí sacando mi celular.

-¿una foto?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos sin comprender.

-si, en bóxer-admite encogiéndome de hombros, necesitaba hacer puntos con Rose.

-no-se quejo Jasper asqueado.

-rose me matara si no lo hago así que sal Edward-dije sonriendo.

Oí cuando salió del baño con lentitud.

Sonreí al verle en ropa interior.

Tome la foto y guarde el teléfono sin verle.

-listo-dije mientras secaba el pantalón.

-me voy-dijo Jasper encaminándose ala puerta-si le haces algo a mi novia te romperé la cara-advirtió Jasper antes de salir y poner seguro.

Nos quedamos solo el y yo, claro el en ropa interior.

-¿Qué harás con la foto?, y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto aterrado y confundido.

-eso no te importa-dije con voz fría.

-¿siempre eras así de mala?-pregunto recriminándome.

Me encogí de hombros secando el pantalón.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-pregunto curioso estaba muy confundido sentí pena por el, viene a la escuela y se me ocurre hacer esto, la a de estar pasando mal, con una chica que tiene una foto de el en ropa interior y esta encerrado con una chica que no es muy amigable, de seguro será el primer día anti-bizarro de el.

Lo pensé, el era muy guapo, me sentía atraída a el pero además no le convenía estar con Tania.

-me agradas Edward-admití-pareces-dude-no lo se-dude-demasiado débil- admití encogiéndome de hombros.

Me miro confuso.

-no lo soy-admitió mirándome feo, supongo que a ningún chico le gustaba que le digieran débil.

-cuéntame de ti-dije palmando el lugar a mi lado-estoy tan aburrida que necesito compañía-admití sin prestarle atención a su queja.

-pues soy adoptado-eso me sorprendió pero no dije nada-mi hermana gemela igual, se llama Alice y nuestros padres biológicos murieron y me padre adoptivo también, estoy viviendo desde hace mucho con ellos y mi otro hermano adoptivo es Emmett-admitió algo triste.

-¿quieres un consejo?-pregunte cambiando de tema radicalmente.

-¿para que un consejo?-pregunto sin comprender.

-para que sepas, que pasa en el instituto-admití.

-te escucho-dijo atento.

-no te fíes de Tania, no hablo mal de ella pero debes tener cuidado, yo no soy muy amigable y probablemente terminemos como enemigos, como dicen-admití-pero si voy a ser agradable contigo una vez quiero decirte que ella no a pesar de ser muy popular no es una persona contraria a las personas que son soez.

Asintió algo confundido.

-tu pantalón ya esta-admití cuando desapareció lo húmedo.

-gracias-dijo sonriendo, note que estaba algo incomodo al estar en ropa interior.

La puerta se abrió apareciendo el conserje.

Nos miro y noto la falta de pantalón de Edward y nos miro con desaprobación.

-están en problemas-admitió mirándonos con decepción y furioso.

Gemí

¡Esto no debía estar pasando!


	3. Chapter 3 castigo

**CAPITULO 3**

_CASTIGO_

_**EDWARD**_

Estaba en shock, estaba anteriormente en un baño en bóxer con una chica que intimidaba y era poco amigable, tenia un estilo punk, era hermosa debo admitirlo, sus ojos eran negro pero se aclaraban a un color chocolate cuando miraba a la luz, tenia un cuerpo con curvas definidas pero su ropa era algo negra pegada al cuero pero con una chaqueta de cuero negra con el dibujo de un gato en uno de los hombros, sus cabellos eran rizados castaños, el maquillaje de los ojos la hacia ver mas atractiva y con un estilo de inocencia en sus hermosos ojos. Debo admitir que me ponía nervioso cada vez que me miraba y en su presencia, se notaba muy tímida, aun con su actitud y su ropa criptica.

-¿Qué vamos a decir?-me pregunto mirándome a través de sus orbes brillantes.

-no lo se-respondí pasándome la mano por mis cabellos algo confundido y nervioso.

-podrías decir que…-dudo-que me pediste ayuda para secar tu pantalón-admitió algo pensativa y con la vista perdida-y am… -suspiro pesadamente.

Estábamos en una pequeña sala de espera pues el director del instituto estaba ocupado, seguro estaríamos en detención donde nos darían clase de comportamiento.

-chicos pasen-dijo una señora de ojos azules y muy hermosa con un uniforme formal no aparentaba mas de 30 años.

Nos pusimos de pie y entramos a la pequeña oficina muy cómoda y amplia, tenía una silla de cuero detrás del escritorio, una cafetera encima de un mueble con algunos reconocimientos escolares.

-señora y ¿el director?-pregunto con amabilidad, respeto y una suave y dulce voz mi acompañante.

Me quede boquiabierto cuando se lo proponía era una chica muy linda y dulce, parecía irreconocible.

-surgió un imprevisto y fue a Seattle, yo soy la psicóloga y consejera Miriam Sweater Srta. Isabella-dijo la señora sentándose en una pequeña salita en una esquina de la oficina amplia y asiéndonos señas para que nos sentáramos en el sillón frente a ella, me sorprendió que no utilizara la silla del director donde supuse sentaban a los que eran llamados por el en las sillas frente al escritorio…

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunto sorprendida Isabella, ahora que caía en cuenta no sabia el nombre de la chica.

-me lo ha dicho el conserje-admitió.-pero sin mas imprevistos ¿me podrían explicar por que llego el conserje muy molesto e indignado?-pregunto con desaprobación y sin perder los estribos, se notaba la amabilidad y compresión que me dejo impresionado.

-pues-dude mirando a Isabella.

-lo que sucedió fue que accidentalmente mi amigo Edward y mi novio Jasper se mancharon de café la ropa cuando estábamos en la cafetería, fueron al baño y trataron que quitar las manchas con agua arruinando considerablemente sus jeans, mi novio me pidió ayuda y yo fui por mi secadora al auto, cuando estábamos en el baño mi novio se seco el pantalón y luego se marcho pero como el pantalón de Edward estaba mas mojado y se lo tuvo que quitar mientras yo lo secaba como no sabia utilizar la secadora, y fue entonces que llego el conserje-relato, cambio algunas cosas pero fue lo mas cercano a una verdad completa, su voz seguía siendo dulce e inocente con algo de fingida vergüenza y preocupación inocente.

-¿es cierto eso joven Edward?-pregunto la señora mirándome expectante.

-si-dije asintiendo.

-pues, aunque tenias buenas intenciones sabes que las reglas dicen que no pueden entrar las mujeres al baño de los hombres y viceversa, puesto que no es muy grave el asunto, aunque no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, tengo la opción que seria avisar a sus padres y una suspensión de tres días-admitió

Isabella se paro de un salto alterada.

-señora no haga eso por favor-rogo preocupada-mis padres no pueden enterarse se decepcionarían, ¿no podría arreglar a algo que no implique a nuestros padres?-pregunto poniendo una cara de tristeza que no sabia si fingía o no.

-si señora, por favor, mis padres me matarían, es mi primer día de clases no podría decírselos-roge mirándole suplicante a la señora.

Ella dudo parecía comprendernos, se veía realmente amable.

-pues esto no se puede quedar así, pero si insisten entonces les pondré en detención al salir de clases durante 2 semanas, eso significa quedarse 2 horas mas en el instituto y ayudar al conserje, a demás de la clase de comportamiento y disciplina.

Eso si que se escuchaba mal, pero era eso o el castigo de mi madre Esme y su mirada de decepción.

-esta bien-dijo Isabella con un suave suspiro.

La señora sonrió.

-no lo vuelvan a hacer, la próxima vez no seré tan comprensiva, pero les espero al terminar las clases en el salón D al final del pasillo.-

Asentimos con un suspiro.

-gracias-dijimos al unido con algo de alivio.

Asintió sonriente

-pórtense bien chicos-dijo con su voz amable y asentimos siguiéndola hasta la puerta-vayan a sus clases pues ya se perdieron una-dijo sonriendo.

-si señora-dijimos al unido de nuevo y salimos.

-¿Qué clase te toca?-pregunto Isabella cuando salimos de las oficinas.

-Calculo-admiti revisando mi horario.

Ella suspiro.

-a mi me toca Calculo igual-dijo con un suave quejido.

-¿me dices donde esta esa clase?-pregunte.

-claro, sígueme-caminamos asía el pasillo de las clases y justo antes de llegar al final estaba la clase.

Entramos y ella fue y se sentó hasta atrás en una mesa vacía. La mayoría de asientos estaban ocupados, solo estaban desocupados 1 aun lado de Isabella y otro al otro lado con un chico rubio que hablaba animadamente con Isabella que parecía ignorarlo o solo mirarle sin ninguna expresión, no estaba tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que el intentaba coquetear con ella.

-Edward hola-saludo Tania sonriendo y a su lado su hermana Kate.

-hola-salude tímidamente.

-hola Jóvenes-dijo entrando un señor parecía ser el señor profesor, cuando me vio sonrió cálidamente.- tu debes ser el joven Edward Cullen.

Asentí.

-muchachos, les presento a su nuevo compañero de clase Edward Cullen, trátenlo como se debe, joven Cullen aquí tenga sus libros, yo soy el señor Copt-dijo Extendiéndome unos libros y cosas.

-gracias-murmure.

-toma asiento en donde no este ocupado-dijo sonriendo.

Asentí y me apresure a tomar asiento a lado de Isabella en silencio.

-Hoy examinaremos un poco de las derivadas e integrales indefinidas-dijo sonriente, algunos pusieron cara de wtf, yo ya sabia bastante de ese tema o eso creía.- En esta tabla se muestran las letra para cada una de las derivadas; x es una variable; a y m son constantes. Una integral constante arbitraria debe ser añadida a cada una de las sumas parciales. En el pizarrón con un gis comenzó a escribir signos en dos tablas.

Después comenzó a explicar lo que significaban y etr.

…

No sabia que de esta clase eran 2 horas pero note que algunos comenzaban a bostezar y a removerse, mire de reojo a mi compañera que miraba con gesto aburrido al pizarrón y comenzaba a dibujar en su libreta, su mano me tapaba bastante y no notaba lo que hacia, tal vez asía apuntes. Participe en clase bastante, note que Isabella solo estaba como ausente mirando aburrida a enfrente y con gesto indiferente.

-¿alguien me diría en que idioma esta escrito esta letra en la matemática (p)?-pregunto señalando el signo en el pizarra.

Levante la mano un poco, y fui el único que lo hizo.

-joven Cullen-dijo con voz cansada.

-la letra pi usada en la matemática es una letra griega-dije.

Note que algunos me miraban sorprendidos.

-correcto, clase estoy decepcionado, el joven Cullen es nuevo y es el único que participa-dije con desaprobación.-ahora ¿Qué valor tiene?-pregunto.

Levante de nuevo la mano.

El suspiro.

-¿alguien mas que sepa la respuesta?-pregunto, nadie levanto la mano-bueno entonces preguntare personalmente a alguien que no haya participado en clase en este bimestre-miro a todos y finalmente suspiro.

-señorita Swan ¿Qué palor tiene la letra griega (p) en las matemáticas?-pregunto el señor mirando a Isabella.

Ella hizo una mueca, note que la clase volteo a verla algunos como Tania y Kate con gesto burlón. Estaba apunto de susurrarle la respuesta…

-la respuesta es-me corto

- 3.1416-dijo con gesto indiferente.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

El señor Copt suspiro frustrado.

-correcto, jóvenes en la siguiente clase mañana analizaremos mas sobre el tema, quiero que lean sus libros y analicen, pronto hare un pequeño examen para ver quien necesitara maestro, hablando del tema, vuestros compañeros estas 2 semanas se quedaran ayudándolos después de clase, muchachos Bella y Edward la sub directora la señorita Sweater vuestra consejera educativa me informo que ayudarían 2 horas después de clase ¿no?-

Note que ya era la hora de salir al almuerzo.

Asentimos con el ceño fruncido.

-bueno ya esta hecho-dijo sonriendo-ahora pueden salir a su receso para almorzar.

No sabía cuando pero la sub directora ya había informado a los maestros de nuestro castigo. En mi mochila metí los libros y me apresure a estar listo para salir, necesitaba hablar con mis hermanos sobre como haría para que no se enteraran mis padres.

-hey Cullen-dijo Isabella.

-¿mande?-pregunte confundido ¿desde cuando me hablaba con voz amable?

-yo, quería decirte que ya como estamos castigados podrías ayudarme, mis papas siempre piden explicaciones ¿podrías decir que me estas ayudando con las clases?-pregunto con voz tímida, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo suave.

-por supuesto-sonreí justo lo que necesitaba-mis padres me matarían si se enteran que estoy castigado supongo que es de mi beneficio tener una escusa-le dedique una sonrisa torcida y los colores volvieron a subir a su rostro.

-gracias-dijo bajando la mirada.

-hey Bella ¿Qué haces molestando a Edward?-pregunto Tania llegando y fulminando a Isabella con la mirada

Si las miradas matasen…

Isabella les dedico una mirada fría, de esas indiferentes que te helaban el alma.

-nos vemos -dijo con voz amable antes de tomar su mochila y marcharse.

Yo solo la mire mientras se marchaba, ¡que chica tan mas interesante!; todo lo que hacia me atraía a ella, permanecía cauteloso por si volvía a ser tan dura y fría como ase un rato.

-como vez Bella no es una de las personas más amigables-dijo Tania con desprecio.

-¿Bella?-pregunte confundido.

Volvió sus ojos color miel asía mi.

-oh todos la llaman Bella, creo que no le gusta que le llamen Isabella-admitió sonriendo coquetamente.

-oh, no lo sabia-¿Por qué no me lo había dicho ella?

-¿quieres sentarte conmigo en la comedores?-pregunto sonriéndome abiertamente.

-yo, primero tengo que encontrar a mis hermanos-admití encaminándome a los comedores.

-y ¿tienes novia?-pregunto sonsacándome mi acompañante.

-no-admití asiendo que su sonrisa creciera.

-podríamos salir algún día- admitió Tania con voz animada.

-tal vez después-dije sin querer y algo tenso.

Gracias a dios llegamos a el comedor donde había muchos adolecentes, se escuchaba mucho ruido, me esforcé por encontrar a mis hermanos y me sorprendí cuando los encontré, estaban en la mesa mas alejada, mi hermana hablaba animadamente con un chico de piel morena y con Jasper, se encontraba en medió de los dos ¡vaya Alice no perdía el tiempo! Isabella solo estaba seria a lado de Jasper parecía aburrida. Emmett iba llegando a la mesa con algo de comida en una bandeja.

Me apresure a acercarme. Llegue al lado de Alice y le despeine el cabello.

Ella se volvió asía mi y sonrió divertida.

-hola Edward, mira te presento a Jasper, su novia Bella, Jacob y Rosalie, el es mi hermano Edward-

-hola-murmuraron los chicos sin prestarme demasiada atención.

Me senté junto a Emmett.

-hey cuida a la duende-le susurre a Emmett.

-lose, lose-dijo rodando los ojos-la rubia esta apartada-me susurro por lo bajo.

Mire a Rosalie, era hermosa tenia un cuerpo precioso de esas chicas que salen en las revistas de modelos en traje de baño pero con mas cuerpo. Note como Bella tomo una manzana de la bandeja y la jugueteo en sus manos.

-Bella no te vi en la clase de gimnasia-dijo Jacob sonriéndole muy amable a Bella.

-no fui-dijo ella mirándole indiferente.

-¿no fuiste?-pregunto Rosalie burlona-tampoco Jasper-admitió sonriendo picara.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

-llegue media hora después-se defendió Jasper-solo me retrasé por algo-dijo a la defensiva.

-que coincidencia-dijo Rosalie mirando a Jasper y luego a Bella.

-todo paso sin ningún tipo de violencia-dijo Bella dando una pequeña sonrisita.

-habla por ti misma-dijo Jasper.

Rosalie se echo a reír completamente divertida como si se rieran de un chiste privado.

-ya ciento compasiones por la persona que fue torturada-dijo Alice soltando su risa musical.

-no le paso demasiado-dijo Jasper sonriéndole a mi hermana.

Jacob a mi lado estaba tenso.

-estas perdiendo el toque –dijo Bella acariciándole unos de sus cabellos algo largos y rizados a Jasper.

Rose y Emmett se echaron a reír realmente divertidos. No entendía como mis hermanos se llevaban también con ellos.

-demasiada felicidad-dijo Jasper asiendo una mueca-me dan jaqueca.-dijo fingiendo un tono cansado.

-si, creo que me va a estallar la cabeza-coincidió Bella acariciándole suavemente el brazo-me siento como si estuviera con mis primitos demasiado compañerismo.

-¿van a hacer algo saliendo del instituto?-pregunto Emmett-podríamos salir y divertirnos-admitió.

-suena bien-accedió Jacob mirando sonriente a Bella-¿Qué dices Bella?-pregunto Jacob a Bella.

-hare algo diferente, así que ¡que se diviertan!-dijo sin mirarles y comiendo de su manzana con aire ausente.

-yo tampoco podre ir-admití con un suspiro, Emmett y Alice me miraron confusos y yo me encogí de hombros.

-si no vas a ir Bella entonces no iré-dijo Rose mirando su guante con picos desde distintos ángulos, hay que morbosa.

-ni modo chicas-dijo Jasper-que se diviertan, yo si iré-dijo sonriendo burlón.

-muérete-dijo Rose.

-ojala que de camino tengas una accidente-dijo Bella sin ningún tipo de emoción pero luego sonrió-pero ahora que lo recuerdo, digo que te recuerdo, ¿vas a quedarte en mi casa esta noche?-pregunto Bella sonriendo.

Rosalie se ruborizo.

-uh… noche de pareja-se oye un coro en nuestra mesa.

-no se mueran de envidia-dijo Jasper riéndose entre dientes.

Alice no sonrió solo estaba con semblante trise. Yo me sentía incomodo frente al novio de Bella, la verdad no me agradaba que tuviera novio, y en especial que durmieran juntos esta noche.

-podríamos hacer una pijamada-dijo Alice animada cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-no, ya no seria divertido-bromeo Rose asiendo que Emmett y Jasper se echaran a reír.

-no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Bella- la ultima pijamada que tuvimos alguien durmió amarrado desnudo y con un calcetín en la boca-admitió frunciendo el ceño.

Todos nos tensamos supongo que nadie quería ser esa persona esta noche.

-pamplinas,-bufo Rosalie-¿Qué es una pijamada sin gente dañada emocionalmente?-se quejo Rosalie con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

-¿Quién durmió desnudo?-pregunte curioso y con algo de temor.

Rose y Jasper sonrieron mirándose de reojo.

-pues fue un chico de primero que quiso hacer lo mismo que Alice-dijo sonriéndole a mi hermana-fuimos a su casa y le amarramos y lo metimos en el closet, en la mañana Bella lo desato-admitió.

-eso fue diferente-negó Bella-el chico quería que durmiéramos con el en su cama-hizo una mueca de desagrado-o si no durmiéramos en el suelo.

-fue una buena pijamada-se quejo Jasper-al final yo termine durmiendo en la cama con dos chicas lindas-dijo sonriendo y pasándole el brazo por los hombros de Isabella que no se movió en lo mas mínimo como si no le importara.

-hagamos una pijamada y metamos a Alice y Jasper al armario mejor-dijo Rosalie mas animada.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Isabella sonriendo malévolamente.

-yo creo que tal vez deberíamos esperar a tener un arma en casa-dijo Emmett y todos estallamos a carcajadas.

-creo que ahora si voy a vomitar-dijo Jasper asiendo una mueca de desagrado.

-felicidad excesiva-concordó Isabella.

Rodé los ojos que infantiles al no querer divertirse.

-creo que es demasiado apresurado lo de la pijamada-dijo Bella al final-a penas y nos conocemos-su mirada se detuvo en mi-mas de lo normal.

Estaba seguro que en ese momento nuestras caras parecían tomates.

-hey Jasper estaba llegando a pensar que eras gay pero tienes amiguitos-dijo el capitán de baloncesto con sus amigos siguiéndole con risas burlonas, Jasper estaba tenso.- ¿Qué otra pijamada? ¿Les vas a pintar el cabello?

-tan siquiera el si es demasiado hombre para llevarnos alas dos a la cama no como tu idiota que ni siquiera eres capas de conseguir un buen trio-dijo Rosalie furiosa defendiendo a su amigo.

Isabella se puso roja.

Todos nos removimos incomodos en las sillas.

-compadezco a la pobre de Bella a de tener que soportar una loca amiga frígida y a su frígido novio-dijo un chico asiendo que a Rosalie se le descompusiera la cara y sus ojos se pusieran llorosos ligeramente.

-hey tu te atreves a insultar a Rose de nuevo y te romperé la cara-dijo Emmett defendiendo a Rosalie asiendo que todo se quedara en silencio.

Los jugadores estaban molestos pero algo dijeron y asintieron.

-te las vas a ver con nosotros a la salida-advirtió el capitán y se marcharon.

En cuanto se marchó Bella soltó una risita.

-gracias-dijo Rosalie a Emmett que solo asintió ruborizado pero algo preocupado.

-no te preocupes hombre-dijo Jasper-si te mantienes cerca de nosotros no te pasara nada-

Note como todos empezaban a aceptar a Emmett en su grupito de chicos malos y eso me preocupo, yo ya tenia suficientes problemas.

Pov _**ISABELLA**_

Estaba sorprendida, Emmett había defendido a Rose frente a Royce King, si esto seguía así tendríamos un nuevo amigo y eso me hizo tener un día genial, increíblemente el plan de Rosalie había tenido un giro 180, estaba segura de que a Rosalie le estaba gustando Emmett lo cual me hizo tensarme, por supuesto nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Emmett, después de todo lo que hizo Royce a Rose.

-tenemos que hablar-me susurro Jasper al oído causándome un ligero escalofrió.

Asentí, casi no había comido, note que Edward estaba tenso, creo que ya no le gustaba la idea de que les metiéramos en problemas.

-no entiendo como no están suspendidos o castigados-admitió Emmett sin comprender-si siempre buscan problemas.

Note que los demás también estaban curiosos en el tema

-nunca buscamos problemas-negué frunciéndole el ceño.

-es de principiantes meterse en problemas-bufo Rosalie.

-de cada 10 cosas de suspensión a veces tenemos un castigo-dije suspirando cansada.

La mano de Jasper se puso en mi muslo y lo apretó ligeramente, eso es un significado de ¨no les digas que soy yo el que tiene un plan de escape¨.

-no es bueno que nuestros padres se preocupen-se limito a decir Rosalie.

-nos vamos adelantando-dije yo poniéndome de pie al mismo tiempo que Jasper.

Mi mirada se cruzo con la de Alice que estaba triste yo solo pude mirarla con indiferencia. Jasper puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y nos fuimos a la parte de atrás del instituto.

Una vez que llegamos a las bancas y al pasto nos sentamos mirándonos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-quería que habláramos- admitió suspirando, asentí esperando que hablara-me cae bien Emmett-admitió.

-me sorprendí yo también-admití con frialdad-creo que es obvio que quiere intentar algo con Rosalie en cuanto a ella no se lo que piense-suspire pensando.

-creo que Jacob sigue portándose muy confianzudo contigo-admitió.

El nombre de Jacob me hizo sonreír, era un chico muy amable al soportarnos.

-no pasa nada-dije yo para calmarlo-¿crees que a Alice le guste Jacob?-pregunte, note como se tenso- vi que se llevaban muy bien.

-puede ser-dijo con desagrado-sabes ella me agrada-admitió, note como suspiraba y por supuesto capte su entusiasmo, a el le gustaba-también hay una chica llamada María en la clase de gimnasia ¿podrías decirme que dicen de ella?-pregunto acariciándome con sus dedos mis manos.

-así que te gustan las dos, mmm…-lo pensé-veré que chismes dicen de María y le diré a Rosalie que vea de cerca a Alice-concluí.

Jasper siempre me pedía que investigara a las personas, por supuesto ese trabajo era el mío, investigar que decían los demás de ella por que usualmente el 25% de los rumores son ciertos, así como el de el eran los planes para que no nos atraparan y esos planes brillantes de travesuras bien hechas, sin ningún cabo suelto.

Sonrió.

-¿quieres que cortemos?-pregunto el.

Fruncí el ceño, me agradaba que fuera mi novio.

-pero si me gustas como novio-me queje infantilmente.

Enarco una ceja.

-no pienso mal pero eres algo extraña cariño-admitió besándome la frente luego frunció el ceño.-creo que hemos perdido el toque, mira llevo riendo toda la mañana y siendo cariñoso.

-y que lo digas-murmure.

Me puse de pie y enrolle los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿alguna razón para hacer eso?-pregunto poniendo sus manos en mi cintura

-Rose volverá en unos segundos-admití-seria divertido ver la reacción de su cara al ver a sus amigos comiéndose la cara-admití.

Nos reímos entre dientes

-me robas mi trabajo de planear travesuras-admitió riéndose en el hueco de mi cuello.

-chicos-llamo Alice desde la puerta que daba al patio donde estábamos.

Yo y Jasper tratamos de separarnos rápido por el susto y caí al suelo lastimándome la mano y sintiendo un dolor agudo.

Solté un quejido sin poder moverme bien, mi ropa se estaba mojando con la lluvia estancada en un charco.

-ciento interrumpir-dijo avergonzada Alice.

Jasper me ayudo a ponerme de pie pero me tambalee y me dolía mi tobillo.

-no te preocupes-dijo Jasper-se suponía que Rose vendría y ella seria la avergonzada-admitió Jasper ayudándome sacudiéndome y preocupado-no es nada no te preocupes.

-me lastime el tobillo-admití con un suspiro lleno de dolor.

-es que Rose se fue a su clase con Emmett-explico Alice que seguía apenada y algo molesta.

-eso lo explica todo-dijimos yo y Jasper al unido, obviamente se gustaban.

Jasper me levanto cargándome y poniendo su mano debajo de mis rodillas y su brazo en mi espalda. Yo puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-las clases empiezan en 5 minutos-admitió Alice abriendo la puerta y manteniéndola así hasta que pasamos y nos guio hasta la enfermería.

Una vez que llegamos a la enfermería me pusieron una bolsa de hielo en el tobillo y me vendaron la muñeca y la mano.

-chica no uses estos guantes-me regaño la señora que me vendaba el tobillo ahora-muchos se lastiman con ellos a la hora de mover la mano-

-¿estará bien?-pregunto Jasper y Alice estaba a su lado.

-si, solo se ha lastimado pero le dolerá el tobillo al caminar y la mano también, se quedara un poco hasta que se le acomode el tobillo que esta algo hinchado.

Luego se paro y firmo una hoja aquí esta…

-esta hoja desdenla al maestro de su clase y no les regañara, gracias por traerla, se quedara aquí durante lo que terminan las clases ya solo quedan como una hora que no es mucho, les avisan a los maestros de ella también-dijo dando otra hoja y escribiendo con su letra floja cursiva.

Fruncí el ceño, iba a quedarme una hora aquí sola y adolorida, puf ¡que grandioso día de escuela!(n/a nótese el sarcasmo) sin duda el karma estaba en contra mía.

-vendré por ti a la salida-admitió Jasper besándome la frente y yo solo pude fulminarlo con la mirada.

El sonrió burlón y le lance un puñetazo directo al estomago que esquivo fácilmente, ignore el dolor de ese movimiento brusco y luego me enseño su lengua infantilmente. Alice nos veía raro.

-debes evitar moverte sin necesidad-me regaño la enfermera.

Suspire molesta.

-esta bien-gruñí.

-lo siento-se disculpo Alice de nuevo.

Recordé que Edward y yo debíamos ir a la clase de comportamiento, y lo peor es que era eso o el regaño infinito de mis padres.

-no te preocupes-le sonreí-¿podrías darme el numero de teléfono de Edward?-pregunte

Ambos me miraron como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-cla-claro-tartamudeo Alice mientras Jasper me fulminaba con la mirada.

Después de darme el numero telefónico de su hermano

-por cierto no le digas que me lo diste-pedí sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿para que quieras su número telefónico?-pregunto Jasper molesto.

-por que huiremos nos mudaremos a una isla y haremos lo que a ti no te importa-dije sarcástica y molesta por su sobre-protección.

El bufo y se fue sin decir nada con Alice pisándole los talones.

Pensándolo bien se veían lindos juntos.


	4. Chapter 4 pensamientos

**CAPITULO 4**

_**PENSAMIENTOS**_

_**POV JASPER**_

Bella estaba muy extraña, ¿para que quería el numero telefónico de Edward?; no tenia que ser una chica para saber cuando un chico tenia la atención de las chicas, me molestaba la forma en la que Jacob miraba a Bella, no entendía como alguien podía fijarse en mi mejor amiga, ella siempre fue mi ángel la pequeña chica a la cual protegía, no solía pensar en ella como una mujer, pero tampoco en mi hermanita, o eso creo, ella es mi sol todo gira alrededor de ella solía pensar en ella como mi futura novia pero hace poco me di cuenta que entre ambos no hay nada amoroso ni una vida de pareja futura. Estaba confundido.

-Jasper ¿Qué clase le toca a Bella?-pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué clase te toca a ti?-ignore su pregunta totalmente.

-literatura-admitió sin comprender totalmente mi actitud evasiva.

-a mi y Bella también-sonreí que coincidencia, bueno un problema menos por ahora.

Mientras la guiaba a la clase seguí rompiéndome la cabeza pensando en lo que iba a suceder entre yo y Bella, ella siempre tan linda y creyéndose la fuerte sabiendo todos que para ella se le dificulto demasiado juntarse con nosotros y adoptar esa actitud brusca y sin control de su media hermana.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto Alice poniendo su manita en mi brazo y mirándome a través de sus ojos cafés oscuros-te vez preocupado.-detecto mirándome con preocupación.

Me mordí la lengua para no decirle cosas como a ti que te importa o esos comentarios groseros que a veces decía cuando me encontraba en una situación parecida, después de todo las damas deben ser tratadas como el vaso mas débil o como una copa de vino, sin tratarla bruscamente o sin ningún cuidado, o eso era lo que decía la madre de mi novia.

-esto bien solo estaba pensando-admití alimentando su curiosidad.

-¿en que?-pregunto más curiosa.

Su curiosidad y su atención me hicieron sonreír, era tan adorable… espera... ¿adorable?.

-en Bella-admití. Note como se le congelaban las pupilas y desviaba la mirada, supongo que para ninguna chica era bueno que le hablaras de tu novia.

-¿tienen problemas?-pregunto con algo de seriedad y con mas cuidado escogiendo bien las palabras.

-los de siempre, es difícil estar con ella a veces, no la entiendo últimamente, antes los tres éramos inseparables, nuestra amistad era lo mas preciado pero luego el chico Black anda poniendo su mundo de cabeza, creo que le gusta y la verdad yo se como es Black no es para ella y se que se ablanda un poco Bella con las personas que actúan amablemente.

-oh…-dijo sorprendida-estas celoso-corrigió.

-no-me queje frunciendo el ceño-lo de ser pareja es algo un poco mas negociable no es algo muy formal pero nuestra amistad lo es todo para los tres.

Alice asintió y sonrió alegremente, creo que Alice era algo bipolar.

-deberías hablar con ellas, arreglar las cosas mencionar tu punto de vista.-aconsejo parecía preocupada e interesada en mi relación con ellas.

-no puedo, no somos de esos que se sienten excluidos y hablan de ello, si se los comento se que dirán¨¨todo esta bien somos los mejores amigos¨¨o alguna pendejada parecida-dije realmente frustrado.

Note que nos habíamos detenido en medio del pasillo, Alice vestía unas medias y un vestido muy corto, no propio del clima, se veía muy linda como un hadita tan pequeña y adorable con rasgos definidos y afilados, sus ojos carbón eran adorables y ese bonito cabello corto, me había dado cuenta que era algo brusca, supongo que vivir entre hermanos era difícil, cuando caminaba lo hacía como si estuviera bailando, siempre animada me sentía más feliz con mucha calidez.

-tal vez Bella cree que lo del noviazgo es algo formal-aconsejo Alice.

-no, a Bella no le importa, ella no cree en el amor y esas cosas-dije asiendo una mueca- ninguno de los tres estamos metidos en esas ondas-me queje como si hablara de algo prohibido y abyecto.

Ella se rio entre dientes.

-¿no crees en el amor?-pregunto incrédula y frunciendo sus cejas.

-pues tenemos una forma de verlo, si creemos que existe pero no somos de esas personas románticas que las flecha cupido cada mes, dudo que alguno de nosotros se vaya a enamorar alguna vez-suspire.

-uno nunca sabe-sonrió y siguió caminando.

Bufe.

-¿es que tu ya te has enamorado?-pregunte burlón.

-puede ser-dijo en tono misterioso- me gustaba mucho alguien creo me enamore pero luego como que nos dejamos de hablar y luego apenas y lo veía, me entere de que mis hermanos lo habían amenazado pero ya no podía hacer nada para acercarme a el y termino todo, creo que me enamoro con demasiada facilidad-admitió sonriendo-soy tan estúpida-suspiro frustrada.

-no eres estúpida-negué-todos somos diferentes, hay algunos de buen corazón que no ven la cara de los malvados que se aprovechan y otros que tienen un corazón muy grande para querer y que con el tiempo sanan del todo, también es una gran coincidencia que mis mejores amigas Bella y Rosalie sean del mismo corazón que yo, somos mas fríos, pensamos mas con la cabeza y no con el corazón y cuando nos lastiman se queda marcado y adoptamos esa actitud más cautelosa-admití orgulloso de mis amigas que jamás se derrumban por nada.

-¿acaso hubo alguien que te lastimo?-pregunto poniendo una cara triste.

-algo así-admití-pero no paso a mayores y a demás conocí a las chicas y nos volvimos parecidos y aprendimos los unos de los otros.

-supongo que las quieres mucho ¿no?-pregunto abriendo los ojos expectante.

-si, son como mis dos ángeles, las cuido como a mis amigas-novias y hermanas -admití-cualquiera que se les acerque de mas se las vera conmigo-amenace.-por cierto la clase queda aquí a la vuelta.

Asintió.

Entramos y todos se nos quedaron viendo inclusive la señorita Marquez que nos miraba mal.

-lamentamos interrumpir-se disculpo Alice, note que Edward nos miraba a lado de Rosalie desde la parte de atrás y le leí los labios a Rose ¨¨ ¿Dónde esta Bella?¨¨.

-llegan 15 minutos tarde ¿Dónde estuvieron?-pregunto de mal humor la señorita Marquez.

-tuvimos un inconveniente-admití entregándole la hoja firmada, mía de Alice y de mi novia lastimada.

Miro la hoja leyéndola con rapidez que no le entendí a lo que leyó de tan rápido que movía sus labios.

Me di cuenta que los hermanos de Alice también tenían esta clase.

-¿fue muy grave?-pregunto preocupada alzando la voz dos octavas la señorita-estas algo manchado-admitió señalando mi pantalón y mi camisa, de seguro se mancho cuando cargue a Bella.

-no, estará bien, solo que cuando la cargue para llevarle a la enfermería su ropa se había mojado en los charcos, se quedara descansando mientras le hace efecto las medicinas-susurre lo suficiente mente bajo para que solo escucháramos los tres.

Asintió la señorita Marquez.

-Tomen asiento-pidió-háganme el favor de no comentar nada sobre la señorita Isabella no quiero que la clase se distraiga.

Asentimos y tome mi asiento junto a una chica creo su nombre era Jessica Stanley o algo a si, me agradaba mas esta clase que eran mesas largas de 4 alumnos por fila que compartían mesa y gracias a dios me toco en la esquina para salir lo más rápido posible en cuanto terminara la clase…

-como mencione antes-dijo la señorita Marquez-el resumen de el punto de vista de Hamlet es la clase de hoy, espero que todos hayan leído el libro-dijo sonriendo ligeramente.-por supuesto ya que hubo algunas ocurrencias de el día de hoy tendré que darle más tiempo para que se pongan al día los hermanos Cullen-dijo viendo a los chicos que estaban concentrados en clase en cuanto menciono su apellido.

Algunos suspiraron de alivio supuse que los idiotas que se creían populares no habían hecho el trabajo, yo tenía a mi ahora novia Isabella que nos ayudaba a mí y a Rosalie a hacer los trabajos escolares que se nos dificultaba como literatura y Calculo.

-ahora mientras reviso sus libros y lo que han marcado importante de la obra de la fierecilla domada pueden ir adelantando sus conocimientos de la literatura, no olviden usar su diccionario para aprender mas sobre las palabras que no sepan su significado y cultiven sabiduría que podrían ocupar cuando menos se lo esperen-dijo muy segura de si misma-ahora vuelvo-dijo saliendo de el salón.

Supuse que si su estudiante favorita ósea: Isabella, se encontraba lastimada iría a verla para darle tiempo y aplicarle lo que se había perdido al no ir a clase, no podía culparla después de todo a Bella siempre la conocí por que le gustaban los libros.

No entendía porque le interesaba tanto a Bella saber sobre Cullen, no es que estuviera celoso pero ella era mi mejor amiga-novia y pues era mi consentida que defendíamos a muerte y no soportaba no saber que pasaba por su cabecita loca, he de admitir que nunca entendí porque su compasión, claramente ella siempre era el blanco fácil según lo que había escuchado pero a pesar de ser increíblemente indiferente y totalmente centrada jamás demostraba mucho sus emociones y eso sin duda empeoro cuando Royce King se le ocurrió pasarse con Rosalie, me sorprendía que Bella nunca buscara pareja pero tampoco me gustaba que tuviera pareja, me alejaría de ella y además y ¿si ponía primero a su pareja que a mí? No lo soportaría aunque ahora estaba a salvo pues yo era esa dicha pareja.

-¿Qué paso con Bella?-pregunto una voz sobresaltándome.

-no pudo venir, Rosalie-dije indiferente.

-eso ya lo note-dijo con brusquedad-¿dónde está?-pregunto tan directa como siempre.

-en la enfermería, se volvió a caer-dije con un suspiro antes de volverme y mirar su rostro fruncido.

Una pequeña sonrisilla bailo en sus labios.

-¿fue grave?-pregunto pasando su mano por mi muslo enzima del pantalón que estaba ligeramente húmedo.

-torcedura de tobillo-admití con un suspiro aburrido.

-¿vas a hacer el trabajo de literatura?-pregunto pasando la mano por mi torso con su fuerza obsesiva, cualquiera que nos viese pensaría que es una caricia propia de las chicas fáciles pero no con Rose pues ella tenía unas fuerzas increíbles y era algo dura para mostrar cariño y si, lastimaba, con mi mano aleje la suya y ella enarco una ceja.

-mi novia le encantara leer el libro y hacer el resumen-dije sonriendo ligeramente por mi broma verdadera.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-tienes razón mi mejor amiga le gustara ayudarme-dijo apretando los labios.

-tengo hambre-se quejo Rosalie pasando su mano por su abdomen.

Esculque mis bolsillos y le entregue unos dulces que había conseguido por ahí.

-¿chocolate francés?-pregunto enarcando una ceja.

Mire lo que le había dado, eran los chocolates franceses de Bella ¿desde cuándo estaban en mi bolsillo?

-son de Isabella-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Sonrió los agarro y se fue a su pupitre.

-¿vas a hacer algo el viernes?-pregunto creo Jessica que me miraba con un gesto extraño me miraba frunciendo ligeramente las cejar y sonriéndome enseñándome ligeramente su lengua rosada y esa mirada de perrito am… perrito muerto x_x.

-no en realidad-admití mirándole con frialdad y expectante.

-oh-dijo desviando la mirada seguro intimidada-ya van a ser las vacaciones de una semana y mis padres van a ir a Miami, va a ver una fiesta en mi casa y pues las chicas y yo queremos que vayas-admitió algo nerviosa pero dándome una muy cortes mirada a su escote profundo.

-¿Quiénes van a ir?-pregunte mirándole con esa mirada cargada de hielo y frio que usualmente daba a las chicas.

-pues la mayoría del instituto menos los nerd-admitió minimizándolos- ni esos marginados-dijo con asco. –si quieres puedo enviarte la invitación-admitió con una mirada coqueta.

-está bien-acepte-pero quiero 3 invitaciones-ordene dándole mi mirada que según mi libro de psicología era efectiva para chicas que no se negaban a mi intimidación, genial de seguro sabiendo tanto de la psicología humana sería un buen psicólogo.

-cla-claro com-como quieras ¿vas a ir?-pregunto esperanzada y tartamudeando.

Asentí.

Vi como se le iluminaba el rostro parecía feliz.

Eso haría muy feliz a mi nueva novia, aunque no lo dijera sabia que le ENCANTABAN las FIESTAS. En cuanto a Rosalie, disfrutaba rechazando a los chicos que la invitaban, era extraño ver a mi amiga vestida con ropa provocativa y luciendo hermosa con esa sonrisita de placer al ser el centro de la vista de los chicos, por supuesto para todos ellos ella era inalcanzable y una chica prohibida que intimidaba.

Mmm… ¿Qué haría hoy?

Tal vez me quedaría en casa de…, ahora que recuerdo tengo que quedarme en casa de Isabella, seria divertido ver películas de terror, a Rose le encantaba pero Bella le daban miedo y tenia pesadillas, tal vez iríamos a Seattle para ir a clases de defensa personal, a Rose le gustaba ir pero no era divertido cuando te golpeaba, esa chica tenía unas fuerzas sorprendentes.

No sé cuánto tiempo me había hundido en mis pensamientos pero escuche la campana de salida.

¿Dónde estará la señorita Marquez?

Fui consciente que un celular sonaba con una música aburrida clásica ¡malditos nerds!

-hey Jasper-dijo Rose acercándose-vamos a Seattle-ordeno.

-y ¿Qué hacemos con Isa?-pregunte tomando mi mochila.

-me envió un mensaje creo que se quedara por un trabajo con una maestra,-suspiro-en fin creo que veremos películas de terror –sonrió-la de paranormal aun no la he visto.

Suspire y nos encaminamos asía la salida, me sentía raro sin Bella a mi lado, ella era la que siempre hacia mi vida menos aburrida.

-recordé que Bella tiene las llaves de mi auto-dijo Rose y me jalo para dirigirnos a la enfermería

Cuando vimos a Bella, Edward la ayudaba a salir y estaban raros, Edward parecía torturado mientras Bella se reía.

Cuando nos vieron se tensaron, enarcamos la ceja.

-mis llaves-dijo Rose extendiendo la mano.

-aquí están-dijo esculcando su mochila y sacando un llavero y con varias llaves y dándoselo.

-a ¿dónde van?-pregunte receloso.

-a la biblioteca-dijo Isabella desviando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio.

-le ayudare a estudias-admitió Edward algo intimidado.

-que aburrido-dijo Rosalie bruscamente-Bells te esperamos en tu casa, veremos una película de terror-admitió Rose sonriendo.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-nos vemos-dijo a media voz.

Nos retiramos sin decir nada, estaba cansado la semana pasada mi padre estuvo molestándome y poniéndome a estudiar las cosas de su empresa para ver cómo funcionaba y negocios, la verdad aprendí casi todo, de hecho el fin de semana me dejo dirigirla bajos sus ordenes, fue trabajoso pero mi papa quería que yo le ayudara, de hecho tengo un pequeño despacho alado de mi cuarto.

Cuando íbamos saliendo del estacionamiento ninguno de los dos habíamos dicho algo.

-¿Cuántas acciones va a poner tu padre a tu nombre?-pregunto Rosalie con gesto interesado.

-la mitad de las que tiene si cumplo sus expectativas-admití suspirando.

-¿te dejo trabajo?-pregunto curiosa.

-si-suspiro- bastante, dijo que el fin de semana la dirigiría, el solo fue a hacer un trato a Paris y después va a Italia creo, yo la dirigiré en su ausencia-sonreí, creo que mi padre tiene mucha fe en mi.

-si, serás nuestro pequeño empresario-dijo algo emocionada-te ayudare a revisar los papeles, yo seré una estupenda abogada-admitió orgullosa-he estado estudiando muchas cosas, sobre leyes, quiero estar preparada para cuando este en la universidad, te aseguro que seré una de las mejores.

-he estado leyendo los contratos de la empresa-admití-no entiendo mucho deberías ayudarme.

-por supuesto-sonrió.

Nuestro viaje a Seattle fue de puras cosas de trabajo, estaba orgulloso de poder dirigir algo tan importante como lo eran los negocios familiares.

Pero no tenía un buen presentimiento.

_**Lamento la tardanza, estuve viendo anime : P ahora seré otaku y necesite algo de tiempo para actualizarme xD Amo anime, pero como el nuevo capítulo de Naruto sale el jueves tengo tiempo para actualizar, estaré de vacaciones e iré después a la prepa así que nos vemos en un buena rato, no podre actualizar muy seguido, cada mes les prometo mínimo un capitulo ;D**_


	5. Chapter 5 clases extra

**Capitulo 5**

**CLASES EXTRA**

_**ISABELLA**_

En la clase de castigo, tenía que explicarle a Mike, la verdad era un idiota que no aprendía nada.

Mike solo preguntaba cosas, muchas.

Estaba cansada y me dolía el tobillo y aun faltaban 20 minutos para terminar, las chicas solo babeaban viendo a Edward que parecía molesto por algo.

-¿tu casa es grande?-preguntaba Leah coqueta.

-¿en qué trabaja tu padre?-preguntaba Lauren.

Bufe, esas chicas sí que eran estúpidas y astutas al mismo tiempo.

¡Qué interesadas!

-Edward-llame con suavidad, no planeaba seguir ayudando imbécil a mi lado.

En cuanto lo llame Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

-¿me ayudas?-pregunte demasiado bajo para que alguien más nos escuchara, señale a mi compañero rubio.

El suspiro y asintió después de dar una mirada rápida asía las chicas a las cuales hace unos momentos instruía.

Yo me levante con dificultad y me senté en otro lugar para seguir explicando.

Gracias a dios los demás castigados se comportaban de mejor manera y por lo visto eran bastante normal.

Pasaban los minutos, estaba mordiéndome las uñas del nerviosismo, ya quería salir de aquí, faltaban 50 segundos…

49

48

47

46

45

44

43

42

41

4…

-supongo que nos veremos mañana martes ¿no?-pregunto Lauren que estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward que parecía nervioso.-podríamos ir a mi casa o a tomar algo-sugirió toqueteando su cabello.

Tal vez en vez de ver la escena repugnante que veía tendría que pensar como iría a casa, caminando parecía la única opción aunque estaba lastimada del tobillo, supongo que el karma tenía algo en mente ¡maldito karma que me hace esperar!

-pareces distraída-dijo Mike sonriéndome demasiado amigable y dándome una mirada extraña ( BD).

-oh-fue todo lo que pude decir.

-¿traes auto?-pregunto Mike desviando mis pensamientos un milímetro.

-no-admití tanteando a donde quería llegar.

-puedo llevarte si quieres-ofreció sonriéndome amigablemente.

Yo no dije nada aun…

Pues pensándolo bien, no tenía con quien irme y no quería caminar.

_Vamos Bella, ni que fueran a una cita o algo así, solo te dará un aventón a tu casa._

Mmm… parece que podría estar bien.

-está bien-dije encogiéndome de hombros como si no tuviera mucho en contra.

Sonrió.

Segundo después…

3...

2…

1…

Se ve el reloj mover el palito, lo que significaba.

-ya es hora de irnos-dijo Edward asiendo eco en mis pensamientos.

Asentí poniéndome de pie con cuidado y tomando mi mochila-bolso.

Mike me tomo sin mi permiso del brazo y me ayudo a salir del aula, me sentía tan incómoda tomada de su brazo, pero no tenia opción, me dolía bastante caminar sin apoyo.

Al llegar a su auto, era bastante NORMAL, aunque tener cuatro puertas sin baja vidrios automático, cuatro llantas desgastadas, color rojo opaco, de seguro necesitaba una pulida, focos que no llaman la atención, sin tecnología avanzada solo un estúpido radio de mala señal, estaba claro no era de esa clase de chico que tenía un buen auto para presumir, sentí algo de ligera compasión a pesar de yo no tener automóvil.

Menos mal que el tío de Rosalie tenía dinero para comprarle un hermoso vehículo convertible que se veía bien con su figura, daba esa sensación de ¨nunca me tendrás, soy mejor que tu¨, y en cuanto a Jasper, su papa el año pasado le regalo un auto bastante normal para alguien de negocios y tenía esa hermosa moto que siempre estaba en mi casa y obviamente ya que yo no tenía un auto me la prestaba indefinidamente.

Me abrió la puerta del coche y me ayudo a subir, cada vez más me desesperaba tener que compartir mi aire y mi espacio personal con él.

La salida del estacionamiento estuvo en silencio.

Por la ventana se veían los arboles como una mancha en diferentes tonalidades de verde.

-¿Cómo te lastimaste el tobillo?-pregunto sin voltearme a mirar.

-me resbale-admití-cuando estaba con Jasper.

Supongo que no podía ser grosera pues después de todo necesitaba que me llevara.

-si fuera él, no te dejaría caer-dijo sonriéndome rápidamente antes de seguir viendo asía adelante.

No dije nada.

La verdad odiaba sentirme incomoda.

-no hablas mucho ¿no?-dijo animado.

-no tengo nada de qué hablar-dije simplemente.

-tal vez porque no somos muy cercanos-dijo sonriendo-podríamos ir al cine o a comer el… viernes tal vez mañana ¿Qué opinas?-pregunto mirándome con sus bonitos ojos azules.

Lo pensé, al igual que Royce King él era muy popular y tan guapo como él, pero no eran mi tipo, aunque la verdad no sabía cuál era mi tipo.

De seguro mi padre me haría un sermón si me veía llegando con Mike.

-tal vez después-dije con suavidad-mi tobillo me duele bastante-la verdad no me dolía demasiado pero si era molesto.

-la próxima semana hay una película de estreno-dijo aun más animado.

Llegamos a la calle de mi casa ¡genial!

Se estaciono y yo abrí la puerta.

-gracias por llevarme a mi casa-dije con gratitud.

-no hay problema-dijo acercándose y poniendo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja y su dedo rozo todo en contorno de mi mejilla.

-adiós-dije tomando mi bolso y caminando con cuidado asía mi casa.

-adiós Bella-dijo en un suspiro más calmado.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me percate de mi padre que estaba pegado a la ventana y en cuanto entre volteo a mirarme.

-Mike Newton buen muchacho-comento sin ningún tipo de favoritismo.

-supongo-murmure.

Camine asía las escaleras…

-pensé que Rosalie te traería-dijo receloso.

-me quede a estudiar con alguien-mentí.

-¿con quién?-pregunto atento.

-Edward Cullen-dije encogiéndome de hombros-nos estábamos ayudando con algunas materias-

-y ¿Por qué te trajo a casa Mike?-

-Rose y Jasper tenían cosas que hacer y no podían esperarme y Mike se ofreció a traerme.

-tranquilízate Charlie-dijo entrando René.-ya esta grande, tiene buenas notas, debes darle más libertad-regaño.

-solo preguntaba-se excuso.

Se sentó en el sofá y prendió la tele en el partido.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Rene acercándose y besándome la frente.

-como siempre-me limite a decir y me retire como si nada subiendo a mi habitación.

Una vez allí me acomode en mi cama y me quite la chaqueta que ocultaba mi venda en la muñeca.

Fui desenvolviendo la muñeca, se veía muy mal, la piel estaba rojiza.

Suspire y me puse algo más cómodo, una camisa de tirantes apenas notables y unos short muy cortos pero muy cómodos.

Escuche mi celular sonar, con rapidez alcance mi bolso y tome mi celular en la pantalla decía…

_Rose._

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

-a ¿Qué no adivinas con quien me encontré?-pregunto una Rose animada.

-¿Quién?-pregunte confusa.

-Emmett-chillo.

-oh-fue lo único que dije.

-vino a traer a su hermanita para que comprara sus cosas de chicas-parloteo-¡que tierno!

-¿desde cuándo eso es tierno?-pregunte burlona.

-cállate Swan-dijo malhumorada por mi falta de emoción.

-cuéntame los detalles cuando regreses, y ¿Jasper?-pregunte curiosa.

-el decidió ir a las clases de box, creo que no le hizo mucha gracia que Cullen te ayudara con las materias y a mí me dejo con Emmett y Alice, no mas que se fueron a comprar helados-dijo molesta.

-Mmm… bueno, hablamos después-

-claro-colgó.

Fruncí el ceño.

Ahora estoy sola, y aburrida.

Decidí ver anime, después de todo ¿Qué mejor que eso?.

_**Pov NARRADOR.**_

Mientras tanto Jaspes estaba golpeando un saco de box mientras pensaba lo que iba a ser…

Rosalie estaba sentada en unas bancas esperando a Emmett y su hermanita.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, se reviso para ver que tan bonita se veía, se encontró como de costumbre PERFECTA.

-¿ya te aburriste?-pregunto Emmett sentándose a mi lado.

-no- sonrío la Rubia.

-yo tampoco-interrumpió Alice sentándose entre los atolondrados que no paraban de coquetearse. -quiero visitar mas tiendas-rogo la pequeña antes de lamer su helado.

-¿quieres algo mas Rosalie?-pregunto Emmett sonriendo mostrando sus hoyuelos adorables a los ojos de la rubia.

-no se preocupen, yo solo estoy aquí de acompañante- dijo Rose algo nerviosa.

-entonces vamos a otra tienda-dijo Alice parándose de un salto que se encontraba emocionada por la idea de encontrar más ropa bonita.

….

Después de visitar la mayoría de las tiendas de la plaza, Rosalie quedo muy satisfecha por el tiempo que pasó con el mayor Cullen.

Emmett se encontraba locamente deseoso de esas fantasías que tenía en mente con solo mirar el cuerpo de la rubia, aunque su amiga Isabella era muy hermosa comparándolas decidió apostar todo por ese bombón, aunque si no le funcionaba su plan o su sueño se conformaría con la morena pues no estaba tan mal, era delgada, bonito trasero y lindo busto, aunque esta ya tenía dueño, su amigo Jasper ya había apartado a la morena.

La pequeña Alice comenzaba a enamorarse del rubio que no hacía nada para intentar algo con ella y esta estaba muy decepcionada y planeaba intentar insistir más para que se diera cuenta de las indirectas que le daba, después de saber que no tenía nada serio con la morena Isabella quería intentar llamar la atención de Jasper, aunque también conoció a Jacob pero este no llamo su atención tanto como Jasper aparte de que la pequeña estaba desesperada por tener pareja, después de dar su primer beso con alguien que no le correspondía deseaba una relación como las de las películas.

Llego la hora de despedirse pues ya los había alcanzado Jasper.

-nos vemos mañana-dijo Emmett-decidimos que hacemos después ¡no?

-si-dijo Rose sonriendo como una adolecente enamorada y despidiéndose muy amigablemente.

Jasper había estad fastidiado por su actitud todo el día.

En cuanto se fueron los hermanos Cullen, Jasper entro al auto de Rose y lo encendió mientras la rubia se sentaba en el copiloto y se dormía rápidamente mientras el rubio emprendía el viaje a casa de su novia donde seguro se quedarían a dormir los tres.

Siento **la tardanza pero es que estoy ocupada con eso de la preparatoria y las clases extra, clases de piano y francés, como dije en el otro fic, actualizare minimo una vez por mes-**


End file.
